You Make Me Smile
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: "Need some help with bath time?" Sequel to Running Up That Hill. Jane/Maura. Complete.
1. One

**Title**: You Make Me Smile  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 1/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "Need some help with bath time?"  
**A/N:** This is Part 2 of our aptly named Jai Chronicles, which makes it a sequel to Running Up That Hill, and you'll have to read that first to understand this. You can also find this and other Rizzisles related stuff on livejournal under our name of WtUnite.

"Jane- I could use some help!"

Maura was pretty sure that in her small struggle with Jai she had managed to break the baby monitor, or at least pop the batteries out of the back. The little boy was managing to put up a decent struggle as she tried to give him a bath. So far, she was soaked to the bone and he was giggling in delight as he used his tiny feet to splash up more water. Usually Jane helped her with bathing, but she had worked late and the ME was hoping that the sound she heard downstairs just a moment ago was her girlfriend coming home.

Sliding the drawer shut and locking it Jane lamented the new precaution. However, she did agree with Maura about having a loaded gun in a house with a child. Even if Jai wouldn't be able to accidentally pick it up for a while. Even so, the gun was always locked in a drawer in the table by the front door whenever Jane came home from work.

She had been about to go find Maura and Jai when she heard the plea for help. Loping up the stairs two at a time brought Jane quickly to the bathroom where she quickly stuck her head around the door. "Need some help with bath time?" Jane asked, somewhat unnecessarily since the flooded floor was not a usual mark of bath time.

Maura turned to look at the door when she heard Jane, giving her other half one of her looks for an answer. Her hair had been back in a bun earlier, but now it was falling into her face, and the casual clothes that she happened to be wearing, ones that she had borrowed from Jane, were soaked through with suds and water. After attempting to stare Jane down for a moment she broke out into a light smile, just happy to have her girlfriend home.

"Sooner rather than later would be appreciated, thank you."

Before heading to the tub Jane grabbed a spare towel from under the sink to help contain a little bit of the flood. Crouching beside the tub Jane caught one of the flying feet and held it steady. "Are you making trouble Jai?" Even as she held the squirmy foot Jane managed to soap and rinse it without getting too soaked. It was a bit of a pity that he had outgrown his bath chair; now baths were the dual chore of washing Jai and keeping him upright.

Moving over to give Jane room, Maura kept a steady hold on Jai, using her shoulder to get some of the errant strands of hair out of her face. He had hadn't really been theirs for long and they were still making day to day adjustments were it concerned the little boy. He was already growing like a weed, and many of the clothes they had bought were useless now. Looking over at Jane, she planted a quick kiss on the cheek of her girlfriend with a radiant smile while she kept Jai from struggling too much against the attempts to clean his feet.

"Did you get the man you were after?"

Even if her pants were now soaked from the knee down, from kneeling in one of the many puddles bath time had caused, Jane did not intend to get splashed any further. With a washcloth Jane was able to clean most of the squirmy four month-old. "Put the case to bed about an hour ago but Frost and Korsak are finishing the paperwork," Jane said scooping Jai out of the tub and in to a large, dry towel.

"That's good."

The look on her face was one of contentment as she listened to Jane and watched as her partner picked up their son and wrapped him in the towel. Smiling, Maura moved to get up from the tub with care, not wanting to slip and fall like she almost had about a week ago. Using spare towels to clean up the water on the floor, she started to drain the tub, glancing over at Jane and Jai every few seconds, watching them. She loved to observe the two more important people in her life. It was heart warming.

Brushing more hair from her face, she grabbed another towel and started to dry off her face and arms. "The Medical Examiners office called today."

Jai had not been in their lives long but already his two mothers had learned a few tricks for handling him. Some gentle roughhousing and playing peek-a-boo with the towel kept Jai entertained long enough to get him dry before he could get fussy. "What did they say? If you have an autopsy I can take the morning off to stay with Jai." Their schedules were in somewhat of a flux with trying to juggle two jobs and a baby, especially since they had decided not to enroll Jai in a nursery yet.

Shaking her head, Maura picked up the towels and placed them in the hamper, letting her hair down as she looked around half-heartedly for the batteries to the baby monitor that she had managed to knock over earlier. "Not just one autopsy. They want me back at work. Three weeks is apparently too much, even though others can do the job," she stated, turning back to look at Jane. She wasn't really ready to go back to work yet. She was the Chief Medical Examiner and had some time built up, but she knew that this day would come. She just hadn't planned on it being so soon.

Maura reached out, feeling the downy hair on Jai's head with a soft smile. "I really don't think I'm ready to go back."

They knew that it was going to be difficult and had planned accordingly. But knowing and having a vague idea of a plan were difficult to reconcile with actually doing. Holding onto Jai more securely Jane led the way out of the slightly cramped bathroom. "Let's get you in to some jammies little man." In the little bedroom they had decorated for him Jane found a blue onesie that she would put on him once he had a new diaper on.

"So I'll take off for a couple weeks and we find a daycare to put him in a couple days a week. My mom is begging to see Jai more, she'll be over the moon to spend whole days with him."

Their routine was simple, but it worked. As Jane grabbed the onesie, Maura grabbed the diaper and the other things they needed to get their son ready for bed. What Jane was saying made perfect sense, even if it wasn't really what she wanted to do. "Jai will love spending time with his grandparents." she offered, getting the changing table ready while Jane held Jai securely. Glancing over at the clock, she calculated how long it would take to get little man into bed. If they were laying him down this late, he might sleep in a decent amount before waking them up, but more than that, she wanted some time with Jane.

"I'll call Jeanie tonight and let her know that I'll be back in tomorrow then."

Settling Jai on to the changing table Jane quickly put on the diaper, an impressive feat considering that she'd never changed a baby's diaper before Jai. "That's because she spoils him," Jane pointed out, but she could not fault her mother because Jane spoiled him just as much. Despite earlier roughhousing Jai had quieted some and it was not too difficult to get him in to the onesie.

"And I'll call and take time off."

Nodding in agreement, although it was more to herself, Maura watched Jane from the sidelines. Out of the two of them, she had spent more collective time with Jai over the last two weeks. Jane had returned to work almost immediately upon getting back to Boston, and Maura had decided to take time off because it was something she hardly ever did. She didn't have a reason to travel out of Boston on anything other than business, and so she had some leave collected up. Apparently, though, her time was up.

"I think Jai will like spending more time with you. He's always happen when you're home," she offered, still keeping her distance, allowing Jane the time she needed with their son.

"He is just generally happy, because he's the best baby in the world, aren't you Jai?" Jane had modified her tone and wasn't speaking loudly anymore. Finishing snapping up the onesie Jane picked up Jai and began rubbing his back. "You sleep most of the night, you don't fuss, a pretty normal schedule. Best baby ever," she said with a smile aimed at Maura.

"Of course he is. He's ours," she stated, walking over to them with a smile. She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Jai's head, watching as his wide brown eyes started to close. It was amazing how much the little boy resembled Jane. He could almost be mistaken for her real son with his slightly dark skin and dark hair. Maura didn't mind, however, because people asked less questions that way. Brushing her fingers over his back and she pulled away, moving to get his bed set up, turning on the mobile that would spin while singing softly. She had recorded Jane's voice to use, because that's what their son seemed to enjoy most and it helped her when Jane was at work.

"Maddie called to schedule a check up visit sometime next week. She wants to see how well Jai is adjusting to us," Maura commented off hand after a moment, glancing over her shoulder to see girlfriend and son. Even though it was just starting to become 10 o'clock, she was more than a little exhausted after playing and taking care of Jai all day.

The mobile was embarrassing for Jane. She'd come home from work that first week after they brought Jai home and turned it on to soothe him during a fit of restlessness. But Jane had nearly woken him up when she started laughing at hearing her own voice come through the speakers. She assumed Maura had been joking when the idea was suggested, but by now Jane should know better than that.

"We can give her a call once you get back in to your work schedule, see what we can set up." Jane was not worried about their meeting; Jai was already a part of the family. And Maddie would have to be blind not to see it. They loved Jai so much already, and it wasn't just them. The entire Rizzoli family adored the little boy, as did Frost and Korsak who had come to visit them within their first few days of being home. Jai loved all the attention, and watching the grown men playing with him had made her happier than Maura would like to admit.

She knew what it was like to be adopted and have some trouble with adjusting, but coming from Colombia to Boston didn't seem like it had phased him too much. He smiled just as much as he had back in South America and he spent most of his days content with either his parents or grandparents. Jai Rizzoli was definitely loved here in Boston, and that was one thing that Maura was thankful for every night before going to bed. If something ever happened, he would be taken care of, and that meant the world to her.

"That is reasonable," she stated after a moment's delay, her eyes still locked on the little boy in Jane's arms.

Watching Jai get drowsy Jane decided to implement something she read about. Even though he wasn't asleep yet Jane settled Jai in to his crib and withdrew slightly. She smiled shyly at Maura before explaining, "I read about it in the parenting book. He can learn to soothe himself to sleep, and maybe start sleeping the whole night through." But just because a parenting book says so didn't prompt Jane to leave the room, she'd wait until he fell asleep.

"That sounds like a good idea," she commented, feeling at ease here with Jane and Jai. This place was no longer just her house. It was her _home. _It had been something of a home from the moment her partner first moved in, but now with the little boy it was a true home. She had her family, and she was pretty sure that was long as she had them, she'd never really need anything again.

Moving to stand by Jane, Maura grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as they both watched their son start to fall asleep.

Jane didn't know how long they stood their, holding hands, as they watched Jai drift off to dreamland. Even after the tiny sounds of his breathing had evened out they still stood there, watching him sleep. Stepping forward Jane gave the mobile another crank to keep it going before whispering to Maura, "Let's go before we stand here all night."

After the brunette cranked the mobile again, Maura gently pulled her out of the baby's room after checking to make sure the monitor was on. Stopping in the hallway at the top of the stairs, she looked back at Jane with an exhausted smile. "Hungry or tired?"

Jane laced her hands above her head and stretched mightily, eliciting cracks from her spine. "I can't decide which basic urge to indulge first, eating or sleeping." While her day had been more mentally than physically draining it had still been a long day. Her decision was made by the yawn that escaped. "I think sleep might be smarter."

Nodding, Maura turned and headed toward their room which was just down the hall. Not close enough to Jai's to wake him if they got loud, but close enough that they could make it to his room without any trouble. As exhausted as she was from a day of baby wrangling, she realized that she had to change out of intend pajamas. They were still slightly wet and she had no desire to sleep in them now. Stretching for a moment to get out the kinks, Maura started to strip down, putting the wet clothes away in the hamper at the corner of the room before she disappeared into the closet.

Jane followed obligingly before attempting to wrestle her way out of wet pants which seemed destined to cling to her calves. Finally free of work clothes Jane simply threw on whatever t-shirt she grabbed first before settling on the bed to wait for Maura. Finally being able to relax her day began to catch up with her and Jane allowed her eyes to slide closed as she listened to Maura puttering around in their closet.

It took her a few minutes to find exactly what she wanted, and when she came out, Maura was dressed in one of Jane's BPD long sleeved shirts that covered her for the most part. It was comfortable and she liked the way it looked. Climbing onto the bed with a little less grace than usual, Maura shifted closer to Jane immediately, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"Jane?"

Lazily Jane opened one eye and looked at Maura, "Yeah? 'M not asleep yet." She shifted slightly to get one arm around Maura until her hand rested on the other woman's hip. "It sucks that we can't just both stay home with him all the time."

Curling into her girlfriend, she just nodded her head. Maura wished they could spend all of their time with Jai, but they had known before hand it wouldn't be that way. They both loved their jobs too much to just give them up so quick, but they would find a way to be there for Jai. She wasn't going to make her parent's mistake.

"We knew it would be like this, Jane, but we'll find a way to make it work out. I am a genius, after all," she teased lightly, making sure that she was as comfortable as she could be.

"And really, really humble too," Jane muttered with a tired chuckle. "G'night Maura."

Placing a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek, Maura closed her eyes and snuggled in close. "Goodnight Jane."


	2. Two

**Title**: You Make Me Smile  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 2/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "He's colicky."  
**A/N:** Two chapters up in one day. Are you guys not proud of us writing machines?

Jane was on the verge of pulling out her hair. She did not know how to make Jai feel any better and his crying was leaving her ragged. According to Angela Rizzoli it was just colic, but Jane hadn't believed that diagnosis and had called the Pediatrician only to get the same answer. There were bouts of full blown crying intermixed with constant whining and fussing. All of the cures she knew, and some looked up on the internet, hadn't helped to calm Jai for very long.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, I don't really know the words," Jane sung, rocking Jai back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'll learn the words."

She hadn't even been at work for a week yet, and she was already exhausted as hell. Sighing, Maura fumbled with the keys for a moment before opening the door to her home. Immediately, she was assaulted with the sound of Jai crying. It wasn't something she hadn't heard before, but this cry was different. It sounded like he was in pain, and she dropped her keys onto the nearest table and started up the stairs without pausing to remove her jacket or shoes.

"Jane?" she called out rather loudly, trying to be heard over the sound of their sons wailing as she took the stairs two at a time, even with her high heels on.

Over Jai's crying Jane heard Maura come home and went out in to the hall to meet her. "Look who's home," she said, turning Jai in her arms to allow him to see Maura, in hopes that seeing his other mother might calm the crying baby. Jai had paused in his crying twice, once when he took a bottle and somewhat when Jane had given him a bath.

"He's colicky," Jane said by way of explanation.

The moment she saw how upset Jai was, her heart broke just a little bit. Reaching out for their son, Maura gently took him from Jane and held him close, inspecting him since he was closer. Even with his slightly dark skin, she could see the flush of a fever coloring his small cheeks, unaware that her face was just a little flushed as well. Glancing up at her girlfriend, Maura kept Jai close. "How long has he been like this? Did you call his doctor?" she asked, her eyes expressing more than her calm voice. The worry was clear in her hazel-green eyes as she looked at Jane, hoping that she didn't look as helpless as she felt.

"Since just after you left. I called the doctor, he said it was colic. Nothing to do about it," Jane said tiredly, rubbing Jai's back as Maura held him. "I tried the swing, he had a bath, I sung to him, none of it helped. And he hasn't slept all day." She combed her fingers through her hair, relieved that she didn't have to handle Jai's crying by herself anymore.

Maura nodded, leaning down to brush her lips against the top of their son's head as she started to sway a little with him in her arms. She hardly had experience with live patients, but she knew about different diseases and how to try and handle them. However, in an infant like Jai, there wasn't a lot that they could do besides attempting to calm him down. "Have you tried putting a cool cloth on his forehead and giving him some baby Tylenol? I believe he is starting to get a fever."

Shifting Jai in her arms, Maura felt her own exhaustion start to settle into her bones. Jai felt heavy, even though he really wasn't. Starting to move away from the top of the stairs, Maura headed to the bedroom that she shared with Jane, wondering if he would calm down lying with her.

"I'm going to take him to lay down. He might calm down with the extra body warmth."

Jane followed Maura in to their room and sat on the edge of the bed. "The cool cloth didn't work but we don't have any baby Tylenol. And I didn't want to give him too much medicine. But he had a warm bath and a cool one." Jane lay back on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"I feel so bad for him." Jane continued to rub Jai's back, hoping beyond hope that he would stop crying. Maura's brow furrowed slightly in worry as she settled back on the bed beside Jane, keeping Jai against her body, laying his head over her chest, right above her heart as closed her own eyes. She was still in her high heels and coat, but she could honestly care less at this point in time because she was tired. "How about we all take a nap?" she offered, relaxing as Jai's full blown wailing dropped down to a soft whimper.

"If Jai will actually sleep." Jane had tried to get him to nap more than once today. This was a brilliant start to Jane's time of staying home with Jai. "Nap time Jai? Please?" Maybe it was Maura's presence and maybe it was just that he had been crying long enough to be tired but Jai's crying was beginning to peter off until it was almost nonexistent.

"I think he's ready," Maura offered unnecessarily after a moment. She was already starting to sleep herself and the soothing circles she had been drawing on Jai's back were starting to slow down as her breathing evened out. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with their son lying on her chest.

To Jane's surprise both Jai and Maura fell asleep. With a sigh of relief Jane shut her eyes as well and quickly drifted off for a few hours until Jai began fussing again.

"Shhh I got ya," Jane whispered, picking up Jai off of Maura's chest, hoping to let the other woman continue sleeping. Holding Jai in one arm Jane brushed some hair out of Maura's face and felt a hint of a fever. Concerned Jane woke Maura up, "M, you have a fever, wake up a bit will you?"

A soft groan escaped Maura as she started to open her eyes, almost feeling alarmed when she noticed the soft weight of Jai gone from her chest. It registered then that Jane had been talking to her as she turned to look at her girlfriend, her body aching in the smallest of places. Her cheeks were tinged with a light flush, not that she could really see that, because she felt cold instead of hot.

"Is Jai okay?" she asked after a moment, hazy eyes locking onto Jai who was starting to whimper softly.

"Jai's okay but I think you are getting sick."


	3. Three

**Title**: You Make Me Smile  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 3/?  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** She had never felt so awful in her entire life.  
**A/N:** Enjoy!

Sitting on the bathroom floor with her head resting back against the tub, Maura was pretty sure she had never felt so awful in her entire life. Jane had managed to wake her up just a few short hours before, telling her that she had a fever. Now, the ME was trembling as she stayed close to the toilet, not wanting to recreate what she had done earlier in the bedroom. She would definitely have to apologize to Jane again when she got up the strength to move from the bathroom. Jai had been crying non-stop from the moment that he woke up a few hours ago, and Jane had carried him downstairs to see if some cartoons and something to eat would make him happy.

Closing her eyes, she stretched out a little more, wearing a pair of her girlfriend's jogging pants and a sweater. Even though she was running a fever, she was cold as hell, but right at this moment she couldn't find the strength to get off the damn bathroom floor, and that was when she realized that she couldn't hear Jai crying anymore.

It was nearing midnight but Jane finally got Jai to sleep. However, Jai falling asleep probably only happened because he was exhausted and not through anything Jane did. Carrying the sleeping baby up to his crib Jane settled him in comfortably before leaving to check on her sick girlfriend. "Maura?" Jane asked, peering in to the bathroom.

Seeing the pathetic sight of Maura huddled against the bathtub tugged at Jane's heart. Settling on to the lip of the tub Jane threaded her fingers in to Maura's hair. "Are you feeling any better? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

Maura heard Jane before she noticed her, opening her eyes to look up at her girlfriend, noticing that Jai wasn't with her. Letting her eyes close again, she barely took notice of the brunette walking into the bathroom until she felt familiar fingers running through her hair. A soft sigh escaped her at the nice feeling, and she leaned her head over against Jane's leg. "I could feel better, but right now I am happy to not be throwing up anymore."

Tilting her head up a little, she opened her eyes so that she could actually look at Jane. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Bending down Jane kissed Maura's forehead which was still warm. "It's alright Maura, don't worry about it. You want some medicine or some tea, anything?" She felt bad for both Jai and Maura because of how bad they both felt.

"Jai's asleep, finally, you want to get in bed or do you want to sit here?"

She relaxed at the gentle kiss, but shook her head at the offers made. She didn't think that she could keep anything down right now, and it was a risk that Maura wasn't really ready to take. Shifting around a little on the cold, hard bathroom floor, she braced her hands at her sides. "Bed sounds good, but I think I am going to need some help getting up. Everything hurts," she confided, hating that she sounded so damn tired and week.

Maura had always known when she needed to ask for help when it came to work and other things, but she knew that Jane was already stressed with taking care of a sick Jai, and she wasn't really making things any easier by being sick herself. Taking a deep breath, she tried to push herself up, her arms trembling in protest.

Moving to help Maura up Jane gripped her girlfriend at the elbows, helping to get her standing. "Don't strain yourself Maura, I'll help you out." Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and led her out of the bathroom. Helping her girlfriend lay down on the bed Jane curled up behind Maura, keeping an arm around her waist.

A back rub was all Jane had to offer to make Maura feel better. "Try to get some sleep M," Jane said as the monitor crackled to life with Jai's whimpering. Heaving a heavy sigh, "I'll be right back."

Walking in to the nursery Jane picked up Jai out of the crib. "Hey Jai, it's alright, yeah we're alright." She held him close and rocked Jai as she hummed a snatch of a lullaby that her mother used to sign to her and Frankie when they were small.

Maura let Jane assist her, taking comfort in the feel of her Jane's body warmth through the clothes that she was wearing. The bed felt more comfortable than the bathroom floor, and her eyes closed immediately upon getting situated. She was about to mention how cold she was before she felt a very familiar arm wrapping around her waist. Content, she allowed herself to relax into the gentle touches until she heard the faint sounds of Jai on the baby monitor.

The thought of getting up wasn't very appealing, and the ME was happy when Jane got up to go take care of their son. She felt horrible for it, but she was pretty sure that she didn't have the strength to pick him up anyways. Closing her eyes, Maura curled up around her girlfriend's pillow, pressing it against her body and burying her face in it as she start to dose off a little, intent to wait for Jane to return.

Luckily Jai was not fully awake and was consolable. It took Jane a while but she soothed Jai back to sleep by singing to him and rocking him gently. Kissing Jai's forehead, which was cooler than it had been earlier, Jane lay him back down in the crib, watching him sleep for a little while before cranking the mobile to life and leaving the room.

Laying back down with Maura once more Jane wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "He's just fine," Jane reassured Maura before she could ask.

"That's good," she mumbled softly, rolling over to bury her face against Jane's neck. She knew that she was running a fever, but it didn't stop her from being cold. Pressing herself against the brunette, Maura tried to keep her eyes open for just a little while longer, not willing to go back to sleep just yet. She wanted to spend some time talking to Jane while she could.

"… you'll get sick too if you stay here," she pointed out softly, but she wasn't really going to let Jane get up and leave. She made a very comfortable pillow.

Jane simply held Maura as she curled against her side. She wrapped both arms around her girlfriend, even though Maura was warm enough to make Jane slightly uncomfortable. "Like I'm going to leave you alone like this? Think again." Snagging the decorative blanket from the bottom of the bed Jane wrapped it around Maura.

The warmth that the brunette was providing felt heavenly to Maura, and when Jane tucked the blanket around her she sighed softly at the extra heat. She had been sick before, plenty of times actually, but she could never really remember anyone staying with her. The maids had always checked in and taken care of her, but no one had ever just held her while she was sick. It was another thing she could add to the every growing list of reasons why she loved Jane Rizzoli.

"… I think this has made it into the top ten," she mumbled after a moment, blinking her eyes to try and stay awake.

Jane meant to ask what was in the top ten but she didn't feel her mouth move. She was bone deep tired, running on less sleep than even the worst days during even the nastiest of homicide investigations. She intended to open her eyes but they were heavy and remained closed, so Jane acquiesced and allowed herself to slowly slip to sleep.

In the silence that followed her statement, Maura listened to the sound of Jane's breathing, realizing that her girlfriend was going to sleep. Forcing herself to stay awake for a few more minutes, she waited until the woman at her side was relaxed and breathing evenly before she allowed herself to finally relax and give in to the exhaustion as well.


	4. Four

**Title**: You Make Me Smile  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 4/6  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "I feel better. Much better, actually. You, on the other hand, look like train wreck."  
**A/N:** I [Chedders] would also like to issue an apology for the slightly crappy Maura. I had surgery on Friday, and the process of healing is going slowly. The pain medicine and the nausea medicine kind of make it hard to focus sometimes. Sorry in advanced.

"_For one so small, you seem so strong… my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us… can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry…_"

Even though she was feeling better, it was apparent that Jai was still sick. Maura felt a lot better after sleeping a few hours with Jane, and she hated that the same could not be said of their son. She had already fed and changed him, and now she was sitting in the rocking chair and singing, hoping to soothe him back to sleep again so that she could perhaps lay back down with Jane who was still sleeping soundly in their bed.

With a start and heaving breaths Jane woke from an unknown dream, but seeing nothing that had caused the fear she collapsed back on to the bed with a bone deep tiredness. Still breathing heavily Jane rolled over to take comfort from Maura's sleeping form but her questing hand met only cool covers. Jane managed to lever herself off of the bed even with limbs that felt heavy and eyes that wanted nothing more than to slide shut. Stumbling gracelessly in to the hall Jane heard Maura's voice from the nursery.

Somehow Jane made it to the doorway and leaned heavily, watching Maura and Jai. "I could have gotten him. You should be sleeping, you don't feel so goooooood," Jane managed through a yawn.

Hearing Jane before she saw her, Maura looked over at the doorway, feeling her heart clench at how exhausted her girlfriend looked. The brunette had been nothing but amazing the day before, but now she needed her rest before she came down with something. "I feel better. Much better, actually. You, on the other hand, look like train wreck," she offered, giving Jane one of her magnificent smiles.

"That bad?" Jane knew the assessment was true enough, Maura never sugarcoated these things. But then again Jane felt as bad as she obviously looked. She felt worn down but that was no excuse to make Maura, who was legitimately sick and was supposed to go to work in the morning, get up to take care of Jai.

Jane lurched over to her family and hovered over Maura's seated form, watching her rock Jai off to sleep. "You should still be sleeping," Jane scolded gently, suppressing a yawn of her own.

Shaking her head, the ME glanced up at her other half, taking in the way Jane was standing and the slight bags under her beautiful eyes. "As soon as I get Jai back to sleep, I plan to go back to bed. Where you should be. Resting. You can barely walk," she pointed out as she rocked Jai, listening for any change in his breathing to let her know that he was going to sleep.

He wasn't crying anymore, which as always a good sign, but an occasional soft whimper was still escaping him from time to time.

They were all tired but Jane was not sick and so took it upon herself to take care of both Maura and Jai. "And you are ill. I won't go to bed until you do. And we can't go to bed until he does. And I had a point, which I can't remember." Jane took up the thread of Maura's singing in hopes of leading Jai back to dreamland a little faster. "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes."

Not willing to fight Jane on something so trivial, Maura settled for rocking their son while her partner soothed him with her voice. Closing her eyes, she listened to Jane sing, feeling herself start to drift off once or twice, waking up only when she realized that Jai was completely silent. Sighing softly, she shifted until she could stand up without moving him too much, placing him back into his crib. Stifling her own soft yawn, Maura reached up and turned the mobile on, waiting a moment to make sure he was really asleep before she turned to her girlfriend.

"I think we can have that nap now."

As Jane sung she felt her own exhaustion rear its head but stamped it down, focusing on lulling Jai back to sleep. But apparently both she and Maura's concentration were shot as they continued singing and rocking Jai long past the point of sleep. Watching Maura place Jai in the crib Jane shook her head like a dog with water in its ears in an attempt to wake herself up just a little bit more.

"Thank God," Jane sighed, lacing her fingers with Maura's and wobbled back to their bedroom as if she were crossing the rolling deck of a ship instead of their flat, unmoving carpeted hallway.

It took all of her strength to keep Jane from making her fall over, but somehow they managed to make it back to their bedroom in one piece. Sighing in relief, Maura let herself flop ungracefully onto her side of the bed, stretching out immediately. Her mind wasn't tired, but her body was exhausted, and the thought of cuddling with Jane was more than enough to get her back into bed for an undetermined amount of time.

"Love you, Jane." she mumbled, yawning softly.

Jane literally collapsed on to the bed, burying her face in the pillow. It took her a moment to have enough energy to roll half way and encompass Maura in her arms. "Love you too," Jane yawned. She kissed the patch of skin closest to her, which happened to be Maura's shoulder. "Feel better M."

Maura had fallen asleep to the feel of Jane's lips against her shoulder, content and happy. The sound of baby monitor crackling to life woke her up hours later. The sun was streaming in through the windows, creating a warmth in the room that she took a moment to enjoy before she started to slowly pull away from Jane. The brunette was still enjoying a deep sleep, and Maura placed a soft kiss on her cheek before she left their bedroom, heading down the hallway to check on their son.

Stepping quietly into Jai's room, Maura had been expecting to hear him cry, but she was surprised when all she heard was a soft sound that made a smile break out onto her face. Moving to stand over his crib, she smiled down at their son, watching while he played with his toes, cooing softly in his excitement.

With Jane sleeping in their room down the hallway and Jai playing happily in his crib, Maura was pretty sure that this was the good life. Well, it would be, as soon as she changed his diaper, anyways.


	5. Five

**Title**: You Make Me Smile  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 5/6  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "I don't remember the house being this dirty."  
**A/N:** Alright, so if you want to ask questions about the Jai Chronicles, head over here: h t t p : / / wtunite . livejournal. com / 4306. html . That's our LJ, where this story is also posted.

"Jane, do you know where Jai's blue bunny is? I can't seem to find it."

With their son against one hip, Maura searched the living room while Joe Friday followed her around. It was a beautiful Saturday and while they both had the day off, they were also waiting for someone. Maddie would be there soon enough, and while they had tried to clean up, the house was still somewhat of a mess. Toys and blankets were everywhere, and it seemed that baby bottles and cups covered every other clean surface in the downstairs area. It was an accurate reflection of how hectic their lives had been for the past few days while Jai was colicky and she had been recovering from her 24 hour bug.

"Bunny. Bunny. Bunny. I had it on the couch a couple hours ago." Searching the area of the couch Jane found the bunny on a raggedy pillow that Joe Friday claimed as a living room bed. Turning to the dog Jane shook the stuffed toy in her face. "Joe, blue bunny is not yours. You think we need to wash it?" Jane asked Maura, standing up and holding out the bunny to her girlfriend.

Jane continued her previous job of picking up bottles from around the room. She took an armful to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. How the house had gotten so messy with only a couple of days of neglect, Jane didn't know. But they could at least try to pick up a bit before Maddie showed up for their home check-up.

"We have a dog, Jane. We should wash everything, but that would take up too much time. Maddie will be here soon," she stated the facts without pause, taking the bunny from Jane and making it dance for Jai as she bounced him lightly on her hip, smiling at the way his eyes immediately became focused on the blue bunny. Glancing away from her son, she watched Jane move between the living room and the kitchen with her arms full. Glancing around the room for the playpen, Maura couldn't help but sigh when she noticed that it was full of blankets and pillows.

"I don't remember the house being this dirty."

The comment was made to an empty room as she walked over to the playpen, bending down to clean it out while Jai held his blue bunny, content to drool on the stuff animals right ear.

Most of the things they washed these days were baby related: bottles, pacifiers and spoons used to mix the formula. Even with the dishwasher mostly full but Jane made room for the armful of bottles. Walking back in to the living room Jane immediately started to help Maura fold blankets. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't yesterday."

The doorbell ringing interrupted the last minute cleaning. "I'll go get it," Jane volunteered, leaving Maura to hurriedly finish what she could. Jane checked her appearance in the hall mirror, to reassure herself that she wasn't as messy as the house. "Hey, Maddie," Jane said in greeting to the short blonde on the step outside, who immediately moved to hug the brunette inspector. Jane stiffened in the awkward embrace.

Finishing with the last blanket, Maura shifted Jai on her hip before she walked into the hallway, a smile on her face. "It's been awhile," she offered, staring at the blonde with an affectionate look. She had known Maddie for years, and her help in getting Jai was very much appreciated.

The look on Maddie's face held the same affection as she pulled away from Jane, smiling at Maura with ease. Walking to the ME, the lawyer engulfed her in a gentle hug, being careful not to crush the little boy who was still focused on the blue bunny in his hands. She wasn't sure how she expected mother hood to settle with Maura, but the slightly older woman looked happy and content with the baby on her hip.

"You look good for someone your age. Not a wrinkle in sight," Maddie teased lightly, brushing a small kiss against Maura's cheek before she pulled away, looking over Jai with a critical eye. The baby boy seemed happy and well as he held onto one of his mother's with one hand and shook the bunny with the other.

Jane shifted from foot to foot by the door. She had met Maddie twice before and wasn't at all comfortable with having the lawyer hug her. And of all the friends of Maura's that Jane had met there was only one other person who had been so touchy feely with her girlfriend: Garret Fairfield. And that previous relationship was enough to make Jane suspect that Maddie and Maura used to have a thing.

It didn't bother Jane to know that Maura had other girlfriends. Or even to meet these exes, if that's what Maddie was to Maura. But it did bother Jane if that was true and Maura didn't tell her. But that's not what today was about, today was about Jai.

Maura, oblivious in some regards, stepped away from Maddie and started showing her around the downstairs area, keeping a tight hold on Jai. She offered a small smile to Jane before she started out of the hallway, making sure to point out the different baby safe devices around the downstairs area. Locks were in place and all of the breakables were out of reach. Baby gates were ready to go up in all of the doorways and all small or harmful objects were nowhere near baby level.

"Jane did most of the work," Maura confirmed with a proud smile on her face as she shifted Jai to her other hip, making sure that he didn't drop the bunny in the process. Maddie was standing in the living room next to the medical examiner, looking around and taking notes, nodding her head whenever she noticed something of importance.

Shuffling behind the two blondes Jane didn't have anything of merit to add to Maura's running commentary. "More people proof than baby proof," Jane muttered. She had issues opening baby locks on drawers and working around the baby proofing.

Jane felt her stomach churn as she watched Maddie write in her little notebook. Was she writing down flaws? This was murder on her nerves.

Maura turned to the brunette, giving her a smile as she held out Jai for her girlfriend to take. Even if she wasn't aware of it, Jane looked absolutely petrified as she watched Maddie move around the living room. Making sure the detective had a firm grip on Jai, she let her hands drop to her sides. "I'm going to take Maddie upstairs and show her Jai's room, alright?"

Without further prompting, Maura moved away from Jane and their son, placing her hand on the blonde's lower back as she steered her toward the staircase, keeping up the flow of conversation. She hoped that a few minutes alone with Jai would be able to clear Jane's head and help her settle down.

Settling Jai on to her hip Jane hugged him tightly, acutely aware that if this didn't go well he might not be staying with them. That train of thought was immediately derailed when she saw Maura's hand drift carelessly to Maddie's lower back, the same way that it always did on Jane's back. Luckily her reaction only made her drop blue bunny and not Jai, because Jane thought that would be an automatic fail.

"Sorry buddy, I've got bunny," Jane said, bending down to pick up the stuffed animal. "There we go, there's bunny." With Jai and blue bunny safely in hand Jane went to sit on the couch and her eyes bugged at what she saw. Somehow among the mess they had been cleaning both Maura and Jane had missed a bra that peeked out from under the couch.

Jane grabbed Maura's black lacy bra and looked around frantically. She wouldn't be able to get it into the laundry room because of how loudly the door squeaked. Upstairs was out as well. And as she heard feet on the stairs Jane quickly stuffed the bra under Joe's 'bed'.

The tour of the upstairs went without a problem. Maddie commented on how wonderfully done Jai's room was, and Maura had to agree. Frankie Sr. and Jane had worked on the room together while Maura was at work. The outcome was beautiful and very, very blue. Guiding her friend back downstairs, Maura was relaxed and confident. So far, everything had gone well. Maddie was pleased with the house and all of the adjustments made specifically for Jai. Now, all she had to do was ask them a few questions and she would be on her way.

"Jane? Maddie has a few questions she needs to ask us before she goes," she stated, walking in the living room without noticing anything amiss. Maura immediately moved to take a seat beside her girlfriend who was just settling onto the couch, leaving Maddie to sit on the love seat just across from them.

Raking her fingers through her hair Jane looked towards Maddie and Maura. "Questions? That's it? That was quick. That's it?" Jane couldn't decide if their home inspection being this short was a good thing or a bad one. But it was a bit late to fix anything.

"What kind of questions," Jane asked, grabbing Maura's hand with her free one.

Laughing softly at the anxiety she could feel rolling off Jane, the lawyer just nodded her head. "It was that quick, Detective. You have a very safe home from what Maura showed me. I found nothing where it shouldn't be. Just a few personal questions and I'll be out of your hair." she assured Jane, knowing that the female wasn't very comfortable with her being there.

Maura just nodded, squeezing Jane's hand lightly as she settled into the couch. She was Jane's complete opposite in this moment. She wasn't really worried, because Maddie was a good person and she did her job right. The only thing that bothered her was the way that the blonde lawyer kept looking at her like she had seen her naked. Of course, Maddie had seen her naked, but that was years ago and things changed. Things had definitely changed.

"What kind of questions, then?" Jane repeated.

Shifting to make herself more comfortable, Maddie flipped her notebook open and stared down at it for a few seconds before she said anything. "You're both working, right? Who is taking care of Jai while you work?" she asked, glancing between the two on the couch with interest. Maura squeezed Jane's hand, offering some comfort as she looked from Jai to Maddie.

"We both work, yes. We both take turns caring for Jai when we're off. Currently, his grandmother watches him if we both have to be gone, but we're working on getting him enrolled in a daycare." she answered without pause. She knew that nothing was going to go wrong, because they were doing everything right.

Glancing down at her notebook, Maddie nodded and jotted something down before she looked back up, letting her eyes rest on Jane. "You're a homicide detective, right? Is it possible that your job could interfere with your personal life?"

Brows pulling together in the center of her forehead Jane frowned. "What do you mean? I lock up my gun every night. And I don't bring my work home with me."

"What about that serial killer from a few years back? Hoyt?" Maddie asked, looking at Jane over her reading glasses.

Stiffening in her seat Jane would have rubbed the scars on both of her hands but wasn't showing weakness here. "That has nothing to do with my family."

She knew that Maddie had to ask, but even so, Maura felt uncomfortable at this certain line of questioning. Jane still had nightmares of Hoyt sometimes, and even if she wouldn't come out and say it, the medical examiner had nightmares concerning that awful man too. Maddie, however, seemed oblivious to the sudden discomfort the couple felt as she stared down at her notepad.

"Are you sure, Detective?" she asked after a moment, glancing up to catch Jane's eye with a knowing look. "Are you certain that men like Hoyt have nothing to do with your family?"

Jane held on to Jai in an attempt to avoid flashing back to Hoyt. "No more than they do my parents or Frankie. And I have much more control in protecting my family. So, no, they have nothing to do with my home life."

"Detective, if-"

"I think that's enough questions, Maddie," the statement was firm, even if the voice was deceptively sweet. Maura glanced at Jane and their son before she stood up, moving to escort Maddie out of their home without another word. They were friends, but there was a boundary. No one hurt Maura when Jane was at her side, and Maura was just as protective of Jane, even if she didn't get the chance to exercise it all that often.

Burying her nose in Jai's soft, baby hair, keeping him as a connection to the real world and not the ghosts of her past, of which Hoyt was the leading man. "You didn't have to kick her out, I'm fine," Jane murmured when Maura came back in to the room. Jane never admitted that she had nightmares about Hoyt or how much it still bothered her.

"Think we failed the home check it, then?"

Moving to take her seat by Jane once more, Maura made herself comfortable on the couch before wrapping an arm around the brunette, running her free hand over Jai's back. "We didn't fail, Jane. She had no right to ask about that. Hoyt is a part of the past and that's where he is going to stay," she reassured her girlfriend, pressing a kiss to Jane's shoulder, keeping her close as she let her eyes focus on their son who had no idea of the slight distress his parents were going through.

"I kicked her out, Jane, because I wasn't fine with her asking."

Jane leant in to Maura's embrace. "I wasn't fine with it either, but it is a legitimate question," she said, tilting her palm to catch the light and highlight the white scar. "Hoyt…" But Jane did not know what to say.

"Its better that she didn't stay and then maybe find your bra in Joe's bed. We must have left it the other day." Jane forced out a laugh, pushing her way through the ghosts that haunted her past.

Taking the change of subject in stride, Maura reached up and grabbed Jane's hand, lacing their fingers together as she smiled. "Well, you had me distracted. I was happy to keep the bra on until we made it upstairs, but you had to keep reminding me that it had been almost a month." She managed a gentle laugh at the memory, but the majority of it was for Jane's benefit. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy what they had done, because she enjoyed just about anything she did with Jane. Her only problem was the fact that she knew her partner wasn't fine.

If Jane wasn't fine. She wasn't fine.

Bringing the brunette's hand to her lips, Maura kissed her palm gently before she turned to glance at Jai. "How about we put him down for his nap? He's been awake all morning."

Jane was grateful when Maura did not linger over the scar; it made her feel weak when she wanted to be strong for Maura and for Jai. "Yeah, I think we could all use a little down time." Standing Jane pulled Maura to her feet before crouching beside Joe's bed and snagging the bra.

"Don't forget this," she said holding out the forgotten bra.

Maura didn't even blush as she snatched the bra from Jane's hand, turning around to head upstairs. She was pretty sure that Jane was ready for a nap, but after some careful consideration, the medical examiner had ideas of other ways to make her girlfriend relax. Turning at the bottom of the stairs, Maura offered the brunette one of her breathtaking smiles that were reserved purely for Jane.

"I think there's a case that needs your attention, Detective Rizzoli."

Without waiting for much else, she turned toward the staircase and disappeared.

Turning to look at the little boy in her arms Jane took him in to her confidence. "Jai, you heard her, it's definitely time for a nap. For you." Without another word Jane climbed the stairs.


	6. Finale

**Title**: You Make Me Smile  
**Author:** WtUnite [Chedders/Jess]  
**Rating:** K+**  
****Pairing:** Jane/Maura  
**Status:** 6/6  
**Category/Warnings**: Fluff/Romance, Established Relationship, Femslash  
**Spoilers:** General TV Series spoilers.  
**Summary:** "What the hell is he doing here?"  
**A/N:** Another completed part of our overall story. You Make Me Smile, at six chapters, is now complete. Hang tight though, because we're not done yet. And remember, if you want to see any extras from our stories, you can head on over to our LJ that I posted in the last chapter. Ciao.

"Look at my grandson, he's so big," Angela cried, scooping Jai out of her daughter's arms. Accepting a hug from her father Jane rolled her eyes at Maura but didn't say anything. Jane just shook her head and let her mother go on pretending it had been a year, as opposed to three days, since she saw Jai. But looking around the front hall something was different.

"We havin' guests, Ma? You put out the good rug. And you're wearing a new skirt. Who'd you invite?" Guests used to mean a blind date with one of the church ladies' sons, but that was behind them.

Angela shifted Jai on to her hip and frowned at Jane. "I can't make the house look nice, is that a crime?" But in the middle of her mother's self-righteous spiel the doorbell rang.

"Right, Ma," Jane said, moving to answer the door. The 'guest' on the other side was highly unexpected: her youngest brother, Tommy.

"Hey, Janie."

Maura was pretty sure that Sunday was one of her favorite days of the week, if only because it was 'family time'. She enjoyed being with the Rizzoli family for many reasons, but she loved watching the way they spoiled Jai with abandon. Catching Jane's eye roll, she could only smile as she stepped away from her girlfriend to hug her 'father-in-law' and accept a half-hug from Frankie Jr.

"Jane, be nice. The house looks beautiful," Maura reassured her 'mother-in-law' while Jane went to answer the door. Even though she wasn't looking in the direction of her girlfriend, she felt the sudden tension in the air from the moment the door opened. Glancing from Angela, she stared at Jane's back, and the unfamiliar man that was standing in the doorway. An unfamiliar man that looked a lot like Jane and Frankie Jr.

Fists planted on her hips Jane stared down her black sheep brother. The similarity between the Rizzoli siblings was unmistakable. Sure a scruffy, black beard covered the exact same stubborn chin that Jane had but there was Frankie's nose, only a little more crooked from a wayward punch. "Don't call me 'Janie.,'" was all Jane said before turning laser vision on to her mother. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Feeling a presence at her shoulder Jane moved when Tommy approached. "I'm in AA now, Jane. It's my eighth and ninth steps: Make a list of people you have harmed and become willing to make amends. Make amends wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others."

Caught between wanting to move toward Jane and stay near Jai, Maura wasn't sure how to handle the situation. She had never met Tommy before, but she had heard about him. She knew some of the things he had done, things that neither Jane or Frankie approved of. Keeping her eyes on Jane, taking in the fists and the sudden anger, she knew that this wasn't going to turn out well. Not really.

Angela made a move toward Jane, still holding Jai, stubborn as ever when it came to family values. "He's family, Jane. You have to give him a chance."

It was difficult for Jane to split her laser vision between her mother and Tommy but she managed. "I'm pretty sure three DUIs, breaking parole and court ordered rehab are enough chances. I don't have to give you any more."

Angela opened her mouth to defend her baby but Tommy interrupted. "Its okay Ma, I have trouble forgiving me. Even my worst day in sobriety is better than my best day drunk," the youngest Rizzoli sibling admitted with a sad smile.

"He's here to apologize to all of us. The least you can do is hear him out, Janie." Frankie Sr. offered, knowing that out of all of his children, his only daughter had to be the most stubborn.

"Jane." Maura's voice was soft as she stood in place, looking at her girlfriend without saying anymore. She didn't want there to be a fight. Fighting was not something that Maura liked, especially when it was fighting between family members. She had been through enough of that through her college years. This was her family now, and she really didn't want to see them fighting.

It was as much Maura's plea as her father's that got through to Jane. With an expression that looked like she had swallowed a lemon, Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist. "I don't want to hear an apology, but I won't begrudge him family time."

Knowing that it was as close to acquiescence as Jane would get, tonight, Angela ushered them in to the dining room. "Well you're late and I made gnocchi." Jane didn't follow immediately behind, putting space between herself and Tommy, but instead took comfort from Maura before her mother returned and pushed them to the dining room. "Sit next to your brother, for me," Angela commanded, pushing Jane down at Frank Sr.'s left hand. Coincidentally next to Tommy.

The tension in the room definitely starting to make her muscles ache, but Maura relaxed the moment she felt Jane's arm around her waist. Finding a smile to put on her face, she watched as everyone was ushered away, hanging back for just a moment as she leaned over to press a kiss to Jane's cheek. Separating from Jane, even though she really didn't want too, Maura took her seat across from the brunette at the dinner table. Jai was sitting next to her, and even though she kept looking at her girlfriend, she made herself busy with their son.

Frankie set on the other side of Jai, glancing at his brother with a look that was definitely staring to rival Jane's. He wasn't a fan of his brother either, and although he felt bad that his sister had to sit next to Tommy, he was also glad that it wasn't him. "So Ma, any plans for after dinner? I was thinking of headin' down to the gym," he stated casually after a moment, watching his mother take her place after making sure all of the food was out on the table.

"You mind if I say grace, Pop?" Tommy asked and received a bewildered nod from his father. "It helps me center." Picking up Jane's hand, despite her reluctance to accept him back in to the family, Tommy started the prayer. "God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change; the courage to change the things I can; and the wisdom to know the difference."

At the short pause Jane tried to drop Tommy's hand, thinking he was done, but left her hand in his because of the look on her mother's face.

"Living one day at a time. Enjoying one moment at a time. Accepting hardships as a pathway to peace. Taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is, not as I would have it. Trusting that He will make all things right if I surrender to His will. That I may be reasonably happy in this life and supremely happy with Him, forever in the next. Amen."

A moment of silence followed the prayer, only to be broken by Frankie. "What happened to my brother who nearly didn't have First Communion because he failed Catechism?" At this memory both Jane and Frankie laughed.

Maura listened to the pray, even though she was the one not holding any hands. She was too busy trying to keep Jai from being so loud as he giggled. Running her fingers through his hair, she caught the look that Angela was giving Jane and just had to smile. Family at it's best, no doubt. When the prayer actually did end, Maura was left out of the laughter, but she was glad to see Jane relax a little.

Beyond the clanking of dishes, scrape of silverware, and Jai's running commentary it was quiet, no one wanted to break the tenuous truce between the siblings. "Jane this feels weird, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tommy asked, elbowing his sister in the ribs.

Jane shot him a venomous look but acquiesced. "Tommy, Maura. Maura, my brother," she said simply, fiercely stabbing a gnocchi and jamming it in to her mouth.

Maura offered Tommy a smile, although it was a little tight considering the circumstances. She had barely touched her plate, more focused on the baby boy beside her that was trying to keep Frankie's attention and her own at the same time. "It's nice to meet you," she said after a moment, running her fingers over Jai's downy hair.

Frankie glanced away from his plate, reaching over to tickle Jai, the little boy's laughter loud. "I'll watch him for a minute, otherwise you're gonna starve." he offered, putting down his fork to occupy Jai so that Maura could actually eat something. Nodding, Maura turned to her food, glancing up at Jane from across the table. Her girlfriend was giving the poor gnocchi the dirtiest look as she viciously stabbed it with her fork.

Wanting to comment, but knowing it was better not to, Maura managed to get a few bites out of her food before Jai was once again trying to get her attention since she was the one sitting next to him and not Jane.

When Jai babbled louder it wasn't only his mothers that smiled. "He's really cute Jane, what's his name?" Tommy asked, trying to build a bridge with his sister.

Jane looked at Tommy for a long moment before turning back to her dinner. But her voice was far nicer than the look she'd given him, "You aren't stupid Tommy, don't act like it. You know his name, and I suspect more than that," Jane said looking towards her mother, who had the grace to look at her plate. But Jane found it hard to hate someone who complimented her son.

Jai, apparently, was intent on being the center of attention as he made himself a little louder, giggling because they were all smiling at him. Knowing that she didn't have to, but feeling the need all the same, Maura moved away from the table and went to pick up the little boy who was having way too much fun at the dinner table. Looking over at Jane, she gave her a smile. "I'm going to take him upstairs for a moment. I'll be right back."

Making sure that she had a tight hold on their son, Maura grabbed his bag out of the hallway before heading toward the staircase. Jai had his own room here too, and that was where his changing table was. Jane needed the time with her family, so it was easier for her to just sneak away and change him at the moment. Of course, Maura also had this odd gut churning feeling, and she wanted a moment to just think.

Watching his sister watch her girlfriend climb the stairs Tommy smiled. "You're really happy for a change, aren't you Jane? She's cute, what's she doin' with you? But I didn't know you –"

Jane looked at Tommy with daggers in her eyes. "Don't talk about her like that and don't you dare finish that sentence if you don't want me to hurt you." Even with the threat Angela Rizzoli didn't glare at her only daughter; it used to be a common enough threat when her children were growing up, which might be a sign Jane forgave Tommy.

"I'll be right back, Ma," Jane announced, scooting out her chair and finishing the glass of water in front of her plate, a nod to Tommy's being here. Leaving the dining room Jane climbed the stairs and made a quick left at the top of the stairs, in to her old room.

Soothing Jai with confident hands, Maura was taking a moment for herself when she felt a very familiar presence in the doorway. She didn't have to look to know it was Jane. After so many years of knowing Jane, of being best friends first, she just knew whenever the brunette was around. Most of the time it caused her heart to race just a little, something that she would never admit aloud. Right now, it caused her hands to pause as she worked on getting Jai's clean diaper on.

"Hey," her voice was soft, even though there was no reason for it to be. Maura felt nervous for a reason that she couldn't explain, and the awkward silence at the dinner table had only reinforced the feeling a little. She could count the number of times on one hand that she had felt this way, and none of the situations had ended up good.

Walking up behind Maura and making a face at Jai over the other woman's shoulder. "I shouldn't have to forgive him. It wasn't his third DUI that put him away. Should have been his fourth, but I got him out of holding on the first charge. And he promised me it wouldn't happen again. Ruined my reputation for a couple years." Sure the new and improved Tommy wasn't the same as the one who went to prison. But Jane was reluctant to trust her younger brother again.

"I can't stop feeling nervous. I don't know why, but I've felt this way all day and it just keeps getting worse," she confided softly, moving her hands to finish getting his diaper on. Jane was worried about Tommy, and Maura was worried about… she didn't really know what she was worried about, actually, but she was worried about something. She was usually the one that was always calm, and she didn't like feeling like this. Feeling like this was something she would equate to Jane losing control of a situation.

"What kind of nervous feeling? Like something is wrong or something is happening?" Jane knew to trust Maura's instincts, which were almost as good as the detective's. Picking up the squirmy baby who wanted attention Jane still focused most of her attention on Maura. "You gunna be alright?"

Taking a moment to think about her answer, Maura didn't look up at Jane, even after she had picked up Jai. Instead, she made herself busy throwing away his old diaper and packing his things back up. "… maybe a bit of both? I can't be certain quite yet," she said after a few moments of silence. Making sure that all of his things were in the baby bag she turned to look at Jane and offered her as much of a smile as she could give. "I'll be fine."

Truth was, even though Maura would be fine, she didn't feel… right.

The same instinct that served Jane well as a detective often came in handy when interacting with Maura at her most peculiar. "You'll tell me if this feeling pans out in to anything? Especially if it's anything to get us out of here faster," she finished, attempting to add some levity to the situation. "Let's go back downstairs."

Two hours later, when Jane, Maura and Jai were getting ready to leave, the eldest Rizzoli sibling turned to her youngest brother. "Guess you'll be here next week?" At Tommy's nod, Jane nodded back. "I guess I'll see you then." The greeting was less warm than the hug for her parents and the loving shove for Frankie, but it was a start.

Following her girlfriend back downstairs without a word, Maura started to relax a little, if only because she had told Jane how she felt. The rest of their stay was pleasant, for the most part. There were a few moments in which she thought Jane was going to lay the smack down on either Frankie or Tommy, but thankfully all of it passed without a problem. Holding Jai in her arms, she watched as Jane said goodbye to her family with a smile. She had already been hugged, and in Frankie's case, nudged in the side with a wink and a smile.

Making sure that Jai was strapped in his seat, Maura got into the passengers side of the car without a word, still feeling uneasy in a way that she hated, but could do nothing about.

Checking on Jai in the mirror Jane smiled at how an hour nap after dinner had left him just as awake as if it had been barely noon instead of coming on eight at night. "I'm still not forgiving him or trusting him. But I can be civil." She watched the porch where her parents and brothers stood, waving.

"Still feeling hinky?" Jane asked backing out of the driveway.

Waving back at the family on the porch, Maura glanced at Jane out of the corner of her eye, feeling another wave of tension roll over her. "Somewhat," she offered after a moment, hoping that being back in their own home would make her feel more at ease. Fidgeting in her lap, she kept glancing out the window at the passing building. Her home wasn't too far from the Rizzoli household, but far enough that she had time to think about what was making her nervous. Not that she had an answer.

Reaching over the consol to hold Maura's hand Jane tried to reassure her girlfriend. "Why don't we give Jai a bath when we get home and try to get him down early? Then we can try to figure out what's making you jumpy."

Lacing their fingers together, Maura nodded at the suggestion. Bathing Jai was always something that seemed to relax the both of them, and that was something she could use. Squeezing Jane's hand gently, she smiled at her girlfriend and nodded as they pulled up into the driveway of their home.

"That sounds like a decent plan."

Hopping out of the car Jane unbuckled Jai from his car-seat and met Maura half way to the house, lacing their fingers together once more. They walked in to the house, avoiding stepping on a very hyper Joe, and settled as a family on the couch, just needing some time to decompress.

But it was too good to be true and Jane handed Jai to Maura with a tired smile, standing to go answer the door. Opening the front door Jane paused at who she saw on the other side. Just because they never met didn't mean Jane couldn't identify who was at the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Isles. Maura's parents.


End file.
